


Third Star To The Left

by nikki9696



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki9696/pseuds/nikki9696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's interrogation of Regina didn't end so well for him in this AU version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Star To The Left

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AU alternate scene(s) for Second Star To The Right. Established Swan Queen. Tamara and Hook are not in the room during Regina’s “interrogation” by Greg, and Emma enlisted Ruby’s help in finding Regina. Ruby is able to transform into a wolf at will during the day. It’s my story and she’ll wolf if I want to. This is not a nice story. This is a story because I hate Greg.
> 
> Trigger and other warnings: torture, sexual sadism, rape, violence, gore, character death

**Third Star To The Left**

Regina lay on her back, strapped to a gurney. The stench of fish filled her nostrils. That bitch had shoved a bag over her head, and she’d been carted away to this…place…and she now found herself in quite a predicament. She could hear voices in the room next door, but strain as she might, she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. The rushing of blood in her ears from her own racing heart partially eclipsed all other ambient sound. _No magic._ This frightened her more than anything else.

Owen ( _Greg, she corrected herself, he’s called Greg now_ ) came into the room, pulling along an odd little contraption with him. Spouting off about his father, he began attaching small circular devices to her temples. _Electrodes_ , she thought. She remembered reading about them. Her heart beat faster. Fuck if she’d let him see her fear, though.

He powered up the machine in the corner.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" She swallowed hard, trying to hide her fear.

"Well, it should. You see, this is how we deal with your kind."

Greg brought a pair of scissors into her field of vision, holding them in front of her, so she could get a good look.

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t want to make you bleed. Not yet, anyway.” She wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face so badly, she could taste it.

He yanked her shirt up underneath the strap that ran across her chest and cut it straight down the front, exposing her black bra and pale stomach. The light material bunched up uncomfortably underneath her armpits. He then clipped the bra at its midpoint, exposing her bare breasts. He took a moment to appreciate the view, thumbing her nipples until they hardened from the cool air and light touches. His goal wasn’t to arouse her, though, she realized in mild horror as he placed small clamps around the erect peaks. He ran his hands down her body, nearly a caress, until he came to her belt. His face, inches from her own, hardened. Backing away slightly, he roughly tugged at her belt and pants. Practically ripping them off. They bunched up around her leg cuffs.

She lay there, exposed, this humiliation angering her more than scaring her. She struggled to kick at him, but it was useless. He didn’t even bother with scissors to rip her underwear off. He placed the electrodes on the soft flesh of her upper thighs, that sensitive spot right where the edges of her panties had been. She tried not to think about other places he might decide to put them later. It was difficult not to think about the effect it had on him. His hardness was evident, inches from her face, as he leaned over to finish hooking her up. Two thrills for the price of one, apparently.

He moved over to the machine. It hummed menacingly.

“Now. Where is my father?”

“Fuck you.”

He turned it on.

Her world exploded.

She screamed. And screamed.

***

It was the worst pain she’d ever felt. In between bouts of shocking her, he babbled about destroying magic, and she retorted with the best jibes she could manage under the circumstances. All the while trying desperately to figure out a way out of this mess. Nothing came to mind. She hoped against hope that Emma would find her, help her, but how could she? She had no idea where they were, no way to find them. Shit, she probably didn’t even know this maniac had taken her. Might not even realize she’d been kidnapped.

Greg primarily wanted to know where his precious father was, but make no mistake, he was getting off on this little soiree too. He would shock her, then caress her and put his fingers places they didn’t belong. His hard cock practically breaking through his zipper. Regina wasn’t sure what purpose this served, unless he was just trying to humiliate her further. She hated to admit that it was working. In a way, his violations were worse than the shocks. His fingers inside her, making her wet against her will, making her skin crawl and her mind shout in protest. She tried not to show any feelings. It didn’t work.

He grinned lasciviously, grinding his hand against her crotch, shoving his fingers inside her and moving them in circles. Pain and pleasure, disgusting her, making her body betray herself. She groaned and spat on him. He didn’t bother to wipe it off. That devil’s grin, the insanity shining through the cracks. Back and forth, from the machine to her, over and over. Humiliation and violation to pain. Again and again. She didn’t know how much more she could take of either.

He moved over to the machine again. Turned the power higher.

“I’m going to give you one last chance. Tell me where my father is.” Regina looked away, silent. He turned back to the machine. “Okay, time’s up.”

“Wait…”

“Where is he?”

“Dead.” Regina smiled weakly. The look on his face was worth what she knew was coming. “I killed him. The minute you ran away.”

“No, no, you’re lying to me.”

“Don’t believe me? Go see for yourself. I buried his body at your campsite. I doubt he gets many visitors there. Now go ahead and kill me. I just wanted to see the look on your face when  -- ” He hit the button. Her world exploded again.

Regina was sure she was dying. He spouted on, telling her that this was the end of her, and she knew it was true. The world was hazy grey. She was numb all over. In a way, that was a blessing. The shocks ripped through her, forcing her body taut, but she barely felt it now. Her nakedness was forgotten. Everything was close to being forgotten. _Not Emma, I won’t forget Emma._ She just felt exhausted and wanted to sleep. Maybe forever. She regretted that Emma may never know what had happened to her. Unless this worthless loudmouth felt the need to gloat about it later. She hoped Emma killed him if she found out, even though she knew she wouldn’t. Her love wasn’t a killer. Sometimes that was unfortunate.

“Now you’re never gonna hurt anyone, ever again.” The self-righteous little prick still had it in him to continue with his mouth. Regina wished she had the strength to retort. _Just shut up and let me die. At least it will be quiet._

His last word came out in an odd gurgle combined with a snarl.

_Snarl?_

The room was suddenly chaos; snarling, gurgling noises that tried to be screams but came out as wheezes, and flying equipment. Greg was trying to hold his gaping throat closed with one hand while fending off a gigantic wolf with the other. It wasn’t going well. Blood poured out and he gasped, drowning in his own blood, his windpipe punctured. The wolf ( _Ruby? Is that Ruby?_ ) was shredding his arm for good measure. The gurney was knocked violently against the wall.

In the midst of this cacophony, a voice. A voice she loved. Reeling and uncertain, her head lolled around searching for it.

“Oh my God. Regina!” Emma scrambled over to where Regina was bound. She struggled to undo the restraints and remove the electrodes, tears streaming down her face. A sob escaped her as she removed the clamps.

The dying was almost done. Greg slumped in the corner, his eyes staring at them, not believing that this had been how it had ended. Regina’s eyes rolled in their sockets, her body having taken as much as it could handle. The last thing she felt as she lost consciousness was her lover wrapping her naked torso in a jacket. The last thing she saw was Emma’s beautiful face as she leaned in to kiss her forehead, and Ruby’s now-human visage behind her, still bathed in Greg’s blood.

Emma looked back at Ruby. “She’ll die if we don’t get her help. We have to get her to Mother Superior.”

 


End file.
